robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NyaTheCatLoaf/S4dn3ssR3igns
Warning: NONE OF THESE TRASHY STORIES ARE REAL!!!!! (just so u know) I logged into Roblox that day and browsed through the games section. It was 3:00 am in the morning in Canada, but I was in China, so it didn't matter. I decided to join Extreme Hide and Seek, 'cause it's a fun game to play when you're bored. When I got into the game, I noticed that every character was black and blocky, and everyone was wearing the smile you start with when you first join Roblox. I thought nothing of it, thinking it was just a bug in the game. I looked at who was playing. A girl named Fantastic4Ever, a boy named TheDarkLord1212, a guy named S4dn3ssR3igns, and me. There was something off with S4dn3ssR3igns. He was the only one that had a red head. The rest of us were black. I didn't think much about that. Probably a fake Hacker/Exploiter who wants fame. S4dn3ssR3igns was the person that was IT. I hid in the plant on the table. He was released. He split into 3 people. They all teleported into where we were hiding. At this point, I was panicking. He was NOT allowed to do that. I had to alert Roblox about this. As soon as his 3 clones touched us, the screen went black. A creepy smile flashed on the screen. A few minutes after, the smile turned into a frown. The frown faded off the screen. Then we were teleported into a new game. It was called: Sadness will reign forever. As we loaded into the game, we found that we were stuck in a small box. The rest of the place was black. Then we were all kicked from the game. I logged out of Roblox and didn't play for a day. The next day I thought I was safe. Oh, how wrong I was. In my messages, I saw a chat box open and S4dn3ssR3igns started chatting with me. I didn't even friend him! He told me that he had an urgent message. I asked him what it was. He said that one of my friends were hacked. I said I didn't believe him. He told me to follow him into the game that my friend was in. I knew that she wasn't at her home at that time, or she wasn't awake. I follow him into the game and see my friend's avatar completely changed. She was wearing a sad face as well and her body was all black. She was speaking random words too. At this point in time, I did believe S4dn3ssR3igns. He told me to not talk to her for 5 days. She should be fine after that. S4dn3ssR3igns told me now, to log in to his account, and delete it. I asked him why. He said that his account would be deleted anyway. He told me not to tell anyone about this incident. It has been half a year now. And I have shared my story. I have pictures. I do not know how to upload it. Sorry about that. So? How do you like my creepypasta? Please review and rate in the comments. Category:Blog posts